Le goût salé de nos larmes
by le petit Auteur
Summary: Ils attendent tous les deux. Dehors le jour décline. L'un pleure, terrifié. L'autre patiente, calme. Puis la nuit tombe.
La nuit tombe, lentement. Le ciel dégagé se colore de teintes orangées et rosées, et les quelques nuages traversant l'aquarelle se parent d'une douce couleur saumon. Les murs des habitations perdent de leur froideur, absorbant la lumière chaleureuse les caressant en faisant s'étendre les ombres et briller les fenêtres. C'est derrière l'une d'elles qu'il est, allongé sur son lit en position fœtale, fixant le rectangle de lumière projeté sur le mur vierge opposé. Un doux silence règne dans la pièce régulièrement coupé par sa respiration calme et sereine. Il n'est calme que d'apparence. Penchez-vous un peu sur son fin visage, et vous découvrirez que ses yeux noisettes sont trop humides pour quelqu'un de serein. Se sentant soudainement faible, il remonte un peu plus ses genoux vers son visage, n'étant presque plus qu'une boule sur ses draps froissés.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent, puis ses épaules se mettent à trembler, et ses poings se referment sur son torse et la couverture. Il a peur. Sa respiration s'accélère quelque peu. Dehors, la lumière diminue, le ciel s'obscurcit, laissant voir sur l'aquarelle une voûte prenant petit-à-petit couleur du manteau de la nuit, alors que l'horizon semble s'incendier. Le rectangle de lumière contre le mur s'est affaissé, il est maintenant brisé entre le mur blanc et le parquet de bois clair.

Le silence est quelque peu pesant pour lui, alors que ses pupilles sont toujours braquées sur le rectangle de lumière. Il le regarde toujours, malgré sa vue devenant de plus en plus floue à cause des larmes difficilement contenue. Elles s'accumulent, et finissent par franchir ses paupières plissées pour dévaler sur ses joues, l'arrête de son nez, ou encore sa tempe, et s'échouer entre les fils des draps. Un petit sanglot le secoue et un petit hoquet lui échappe. Il a honte. Il a peur.

Dehors les façades redeviennent froides, les ombres courtes, la demi-voûte céleste semble mener bataille contre celle colorée, fuyant vers l'horizon. Par terre, le rectangle de lumière glisse sur le parquet, comme attiré par la fenêtre fermée. La lumière se déplace sans bruit, faisant penser à une caresse, puis disparaît derrière le pied du lit. Il sursaute, puis se recroquevillé un peu plus. Il sent la peur lui gonfler les veines, s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son corps, resserrant un étau invisible et immatériel autour de sa petite personne tremblante sur les draps humides de larmes.

Un oiseau passe devant la voûte maintenant presque entièrement couverte par l'habit étoilé. La victoire est assurée, l'aboutissement de ce conflit est évident. Et pourtant, là-bas à l'horizon, un véritable incendie s'élève timidement face à tant d'obscurité. Les lampadaires s'allument en grésillant, faisant naître des auréoles d'insectes hypnotisés autour de leurs ampoules. Un hoquet lui compresse douloureusement la poitrine alors que la lumière dans la pièce diminue à vue d'œil. Il se frictionne les bras pris d'une violente chair de poule, des frissons le parcourant. Il est terrorisé. Les larmes coulent en cascade sur son visage pour s'écraser dans les draps.

L'horizon s'éteint subitement, écrasé par la voûte céleste où brillent déjà des étoiles. Les façades sont dévorées par l'obscurité, les ombres sont pareilles à l'abîme. La nuit a vaincue le jour, mais quelques soldats de lumière se dressent çà et là au bord de la chaussée, fiers de percer cette noirceur pesante. Peut-être des rescapés, ou des prisonniers de guerres, ou encore des mourants fier d'éclairer de l'intérieur leur ennemi, faisant ainsi hommage à la lumière morte au combat. Dans la chambre, un sanglot le secoue, bien plus violent que les autres alors qu'il ferme étroitement les paupières. Le rectangle de lumière a disparu, absorbé. Son corps tremble sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses pleurs emplissent la pièce, son visage ruisselle, ses paupières se rouvrent subitement. Il est horrifié.

Une plainte lui échappe alors qu'il se redresse brutalement pour aller se recroquevillé dans le coin de son lit, dos au mur, jambes remontées contre le torse, mains lui cachant le visage. Épouvanté. La structure du lit cogne contre le mur tant il tremble. Sa respiration est rauque et difficile, ses yeux lancent des regards fous et apeurés en tous sens, sa gorge ne produit que sanglots, plaintes et gargouillis. Son rythme cardiaque est trop élevé, résonnant dans ses oreilles, cognant contre ses tempes et le bas de sa boîte crânienne, résonnant en échos dans sa poitrine. Il effleure la crise d'angoisse. Il a froid, mais sa peau est bouillante.

Dehors, des chats se battent et renversent une poubelle métallique. Il fait un bond en laissant échapper un cri de terreur. La barrière est franchie. La crise d'angoisse commence alors qu'il se réceptionne de justesse à sa table de chevet qui tangue sous son poids et sous la brutalité de l'impact. Qu'elle ne supporte pas. Il s'effondre sur le sol, s'accrochant en un geste désespéré à ses draps qu'il arrache dans sa chute. Sa tête percute violemment le sol, lui brouillant un peu plus la vue ; la table de chevet lui tombe dessus, s'enfonçant dans ses côtés et son abdomen, lui coupant la respiration, les draps le recouvre. Il panique. Il n'arrive pas à sortir des couvertures, sa respiration devient douloureuse, un bruit guttural s'élève de sa gorge à chaque inspiration, et un goût métallique lui recouvre les papilles gustatives. Son corps est parcouru de fourmis semblant lui arracher toute énergie, un voile blanc est déposé devant ses yeux mais l'obscurité se fait autour de lui. Il sombre dans l'inconscience avec la sensation d'être tiré vers le bas alors qu'il sent toujours le sol contre son dos. Il est terrifié.

Sous lui, le sol est toujours aussi dur, mais toute douleur a disparu, alors il ouvre les yeux pour les refermer vivement et fermement. Son estomac se contracte, lui donnant l'impression de vouloir remonter jusque dans sa gorge. La peur ressert un peu plus ses griffes autour de son cou alors qu'il se tasse sur le sol en gémissant faiblement. Il est terrifié. Son corps se remet à trembler et les larmes font de nouveau apparition derrière ses paupières qu'il garde fermement closes. Il a trop peur de les ouvrir. Il ne veut pas le voir, là assis sur le bord de l'immeuble, regardant droit devant lui. Il ne sait pas comment il réagira. Il a peur de sa réaction. Il a peur de lui. Il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'il soit à une dizaine de mètres de lui, qu'il soit si proche.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, l'autre se retourne avec lenteur.

-C'est toi ?

Un long frisson parcourt le peureux, alors qu'il se referme soudainement en position fœtale. Un frisson d'horreur lui remonte le long de l'échine. Il l'a vu. Il sait qu'il est là. Que va-t-il lui faire ?

-Je t'ai attendu tu sais ?, souffle l'autre. Longtemps, ajoute-t-il encore plus bas en se détournant.

Un silence. Une torture pour celui allongé à même le sol. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien mis à part des paroles sans sens ? Pourquoi ne s'énerve-t-il pas ? Se réserve-t-il pour plus tard pour mieux le faire souffrir ? Cette dernière pensée le fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?

Un sursaut suivit de sueur froide. Il est finit. Voilà, ça commence. Il va lui faire mal. Il va le punir. Il va le frapper, le faire saigner. Il va le torturer. Il va le...

-N'es pas peur... Je ne te veux pas de mal...

Un simple souffle. Tellement faible qu'il croit avoir rêvé, mais pourtant il ouvre lentement ses paupières pour le voir à travers ses larmes, le regarder de ses yeux jaunes. Il est tétanisé de découvrir que toutes démence et sauvagerie l'ont déserté, pour y laisser place à de la tristesse. Pourquoi le fixe-t-il ainsi ?! Il ne comprend plus rien !

-N'es pas peur, je ne ferrais aucun mal.., ajoute l'autre en se relevant lentement pour s'avancer vers lui.

C'est une ruse. Une ruse pour lui faire avoir de faux espoirs et mieux le briser après ! Il veut simplement le voir se décomposer devant lui ! Il le hait, il le sait. Pourquoi avoir un regard pareil pour autre chose qu'une vilaine ruse ?

L'autre fait un pas vers lui, faisant naître une violente sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ainsi qu'une faible plainte franchissant ses lèvres soudainement sèches. La peur lui broie les entrailles à lui en faire mal. Il n'a jamais ressentit pareille terreur, jamais, et ne pensait que ce genre de douleur pouvait exister.

Un second pas.

A la base de sa nuque, ses cheveux se hérissent. Ses paupières se ferment, il se recroqueville un peu plus en gémissant comme un animal blessé. Il a tellement peur. Il veut partir, voir disparaître.

Un troisième pas.

Un sanglot lui brûle la gorge tout en lui secouant violemment les épaules. Les larmes redoublent de puissance.

Un quatrième pas. Une plainte, des larmes, des tremblements incontrôlables le secouant des pieds à la tête, une insupportable impression d'être aussi faible qu'un nourrisson.

Un cinquième pas.

Une caresse sur la joue. Il se fige, le souffle court, comme si le temps s'était soudainement stoppé.

-C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures ?, murmure l'autre en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Il ne lui répond pas, abasourdit. Il lui caresse la joue puis fait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec une délicatesse dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Alors il fuit cette vision fort déboussolante en clôturant une nouvelle fois ses paupières.

-N'es pas peur... Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.., murmure-t-il en lui caressant le cuire chevelu. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Pourquoi ne le comprends-tu pas ? Je veux te voir sourire, être fort, pas dans cet état. Et surtout pas par ma faute, continue-t-il en s'asseyant dans un bruit de tissus. Pourquoi me fuis-tu depuis que tu peux de nouveau te battre, depuis que tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs ? J'entends ta peur, tu le sais non ? Je sais ce qu'il te traverse l'esprit, après tout je suis toi.

-Non... Tu... Tu n'es pas moi.., gémit-il en secouant la tête, des larmes coulant le long des joues.

L'autre sourit, et récolte de l'intérieur du pouce les perles salées coulant sur le visage du peureux.

-Je t'ai attendu. C'est long une année, tu sais ? Plus que ce que je pensais. J'essayais de te parler, mais tu ne m'entendais pas. Si tu savais le mal que ça m'a fait... J'avais l'impression de ne plus exister pour toi. Je me sentais si seul...

Il ouvre les yeux, ahuri, et se retrouve face à un visage qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, lui offrant un sourire triste.

-Tu... tu ne me détestes pas de vous avoir abandonné ?, demande-t-il d'une voix enraillée et brisée par les larmes.

-Si, mon roi. Je t'ai haït comme je n'ai jamais haït quelqu'un. Mais je t'ai très rapidement pardonné, tu me manqué tellement, Majesté.

Tout en parlant, il se penche vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leur visage soient proches. Le peureux laisse échapper un sanglot, alors qu'un sourire étire de nouveau les lèvres du sujet du roi.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi...

-Vous me faites honneur, Altesse.

-J'avais peur de te retrouver à vouloir me tuer alors... alors que tout ce que je voulais été te retrouver, Shirosaki.., sanglote-t-il.

-ô mon doux roi.., souffle Shirosaki en lui prenant le visage en coupe pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une grande douceur.

Ichigo a l'impression de fondre contre cette bouche bien plus douce qu'il n'osait l'imaginer, et accueil cet homme qui le rend fou depuis une année. Ils s'embrassent, puis un goût salé leurs envahit les papilles. Le goût de leurs larmes, à eux deux.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
